


Mistakes Happen

by Danyell



Category: Daniel Howell - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Cell Phones, Dan x Reader, Fluff, Markiplier - Freeform, Mistakes, Oneshot, Philly is amazing, Phone cases are important, You can interpret Phan if you want, YouTube, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danyell/pseuds/Danyell
Summary: You've never been happier for not putting a case on your phone.•My first story for the Dan and Phil Phandom! Even though I promised myself I wouldn't get in anymore fandoms XD•It's based in current times (2018), and you can interpret a romantic spark between Dan and Reader, but also, you don't have to.Mostly is just a 'meeting them in real life' One-Shot.





	Mistakes Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Internet! This is just something I wrote a little while back, and I'm finally posting it on here! 
> 
> On to the story!

"BLOODY HELL MA! I'm a fucking adult and I don't need you calling me every god-damn hour only to complain about how I'm living MY life!!" I yell into the phone to my overly "protective" mother. 

This is the usual for the two of us actually. Believe it or not, it's always been like this since I was little and when my shit-father decided to walk out without a trace. I don't remember anything about him, though that's probably a good thing. 

Anyway, I decide I've had enough of this current conversation, and just hang up. I'm really on the edge of blocking her all together or perhaps getting a new number.

I throw my phone on my couch next to me and cringe when I hear it bounces off and hits the floor. I groan and go to pick it up when I see it now has a tiny dent in the top, right corner. I groan louder and shove it in my pocket, then make my way over to a mirror on the wall by my door. I rake my hands through my hair and notice my breathing is a little erratic. Perhaps a bit of fresh air would be good right about now.

I grab some headphones and throw on a warm, leather jacket then walk out of my house and into the cool London air. After a few breaths I start walking while plugging in my headphones and turning on some AJR to clear my head. 

It's times like this I'm glad there aren't a lot of people out. It's a Friday night, so most people are either partying or asleep from a hard days work even though it's only 7pm.

My mind starts wandering into what I want to do during this weekend, and since I don't have to work, I'm not surprised that the only thing I want to do is watch YouTube. Actually, I think I may have a tiny addiction to it. Huh, I wander if they have therapy for something as silly as- "Oof!"

My thoughts are interrupted by me ramming into what most likely is a person. I had my phone in my hand, but the collision caused it to fall to the concrete along with the other persons phone. Words start tumbling out of my mouth, but as I look up I see a familiar sight of brown eyes and curls matched with dark clothing.

"H-Holy sh-shit. It's D-Dan." 

"Heh. Um, yep. That's me. A fan I'm guessing?" 

My brain stars working at the sound of his voice and the fact that it's not from an electronic device. "Y-YES! I mean, of course! I- no- can- what's-!" I take a deep breath and look back up to him with a smile that could break my face. "Wow! Never would I have thought a horrible day could turn into the best night in such a short time! My name's Danielle!" 

He seems to loosen up a bit at my calmer tone, "Danielle huh? Well that's a great name ya got there mate. Can't help but relate to that name." He chuckles and the noise makes me squeal inside, which is something I have never done. "I agree! Us Dani/Danny's gotta stick together!" 

I cringe at the sentence as soon as it leaves my mouth, then smack my hand over my face. A chuckle makes me look out through my hands that are covering my embarrassed self. "Hey! That was funny! No need to be so hard on yourself! Also, I'm guessing you'd like a picture?" 

I gasp and reach down to pick up my phone (I don't really regret not putting a case on it) but I don't worry about checking it, because I really want a picture, plus, the screen is fine anyway. 

"Ok! Ok! Let's do your peace sign thing!" He chuckles again and gets down to my 5'7 height level. 

After a quick couple of snaps from my camera, he bends down and picks up his phone. "You don't mind if I take a picture of us and post it on my social media talking about this incident would you?" My chest explodes with happiness that he wants me on his social media. 

"That'd be fine! Maybe I could use that to get followers..." I cackle in a joking way and rub my hands together which causes him to once again laugh. Man am I on a roll!

We do a funny face and he snaps a few pics on his phone.  
I also notice that he has the same phone as I do, but decide it's not important enough to point out. 

"Well, I really hate to cut this short, but I was supposed to be grabbing dinner for Phil and I. He's probably rolling on the ground and moaning in hunger. Oh! What's your twitter name, so I can tag you?"

"Oh, I don't have a twitter, but I have an Instagram! It's @danielle.sketchz. " He pulls out a pen and asks me to write it on his arm, which causes my heart to officially stop working. 

After that's done, he puts the pen away then says his farewell and to keep an eye out on Insta for the post. 

I say my own farewell, and manage to only have one voice crack. Go me. 

I make sure I didn't drop anything else, then turn right around and go back to my house to call my partner-in-crime, Alyssa. 

<^>^<^>^<^>^<^>^<^>^<^>^<^>

"NO FREAKING WAY!!"

I cover my ears as soon as I open my front door, due to Alyssa, who is usually relatively quiet, yelling for the world to hear. 

"Lyss! Sshhh! You'll wake the whole the whole neighborhood! Not everyone are night owls like us."

I grab her arm and pull her in, closing the door behind me, "Ok. Now, you can yell."

She takes a deep breath, "OKsoyoufreakingmetdanielhowellandyouaregoingtotellmeeverysingledetailbecausethisisthefirstcelebrityyouhaveevermetand-" I smack a hand over her mouth and laugh as she calms herself down. 

"Take a seat, and I'll explain everything exactly how it happened."

<^><^><^><^><^><^><^>^<^>

After a play-by-play of the best night of my life, we decided to watch YouTube on my T.v. We chose to watch Markiplier and Jacksepticeye, some favorites of Alyssa and I. 

Every once in a while, she would say another comment about the events of the last few hours, I would laugh or comment back and then we would go back to watching Mark and Jack play another prophunt round.

Alyssa suddenly gasps dramatically, which startles me, "You never showed me the selfie with him!! Get your phone out right now and show me!" I quickly get my phone out and turn it on to put in my password.

Only for my password not to work. 

"Ok, this is fine, this is normal." I decide to try it again. 

Didn't work.

"Um...Dani? Did you forget your password again?" I start panicking, because I know for sure I am putting the right password in. "Lyss...I'm about to freak ou-" 

I'm interrupted by it ringing, there's a picture of a heart and all the contact name says is, "Him<3". If I really reach back in my memories, I remember setting my ex as that before we broke up. I guess I forgot to change it back, but I decide to answer it for some crazy reason. 

"Hey Danny, you'll hate me for this, but while you're out again can you grab some plant food? I know you already went out and got dinner for us, which was delicious and thank you, but you're in town getting more games so i figured you wouldn't mind. Pleeeaassee? I'll pay you back!" 

Nope.

Nope.

Nnnnooopppeee.

Fuck nope.

"E-eh, u-um, th-this is Ph-Phil isn't it?" I'm actually surprised I managed that out of my mouth.

"Wait a second, who are you? Why do you have Dan's phone?" 

I look at Alyssa and she's holding her hands over her mouth and has the most shocked expression to exist. She motions for me to talk, so I do

"Oooohhhh my gooood. Ok, so please don't call the cops! This is totally a misunderstanding! I bumped into Dan earlier in town and we both dropped our phones. I guess we picked up the wrong phones, and ohmygodpleasedonthatemeiwoulddie!"

There's a sigh on the other line and I see Alyssa face-palm out of the corner of my eye.

"Ok, if it was only a simple misunderstanding, then I guess I can't be mad, but I would like to arrange a meeting time and place to swap the phones back, please."

I can feel myself relax from hearing the calmness in his voice; no anger at all. "Yes! Yes! Of course! That's totally fine! I'm so sorry for any inconvenience this causes you. This is really embarrassing..." 

To my surprise, I hear him chuckle, "It's quite alright! At least you aren't one of the creepy fans who would keep it and do strange stuff with it. So I thank you! Now, about the meeting place...it's pretty late...so would tomorrow morning be fine?"

Alyssa gives me thumbs up and mouths 'the Starbucks around the corner'. I nod to her and answer Phil, "Actually, that's perfect! There's a Starbucks on the corner of Maple street that has amazing scones. Is that fine?"

He excitedly gasps, "Oh yes! That sounds amazing! And does around 10 fit with you? Cause If I know Dan, then he'll want to sleep in, but also want to get his phone back at the same time." He ends with a chuckle.

I laugh too and start writing down the place and time on a piece of paper near me, so I don't forget.

"Oh one more thing before I go, I never asked for your name!" I put the paper and pen down and clear my throat, "Well, you might find this funny, but ironically my name is Danielle, believe it or not." 

He chuckles heartedly, "You're kidding! That IS ironic! At least it'll be easy to remember then! And not to sound like a creeper, but can I have a description of you so I know who to look for?"

I can't picture innocent little Phil Lester being a creepy person, but the image makes me laugh. "That is a completely logical request my good sir! I'm a blonde with unreasonably long hair and blue eyes, with light tan skin, and about 5'7."

I still can't believe this is actually a thing that's happening in this moment. I just described what I look like to Phil Lester over the freaking phone. What have I done in this life to deserve this? 

"Alrighty! I look forward to see you tomorrow then and I'm sure Dan will be happy to get his precious phone back! He's more addicted to it than I am! Well, thanks again, and buh-bye!" 

And that's that. He hangs up, and I'm left speechless. Next thing I know, Alyssa is shaking me by my shoulders and ranting about finding me something to wear so I look perfect for meeting two celebrities. 

"Lyss! Lyss! Calm down! It'll be fine, I'll look fine in whatever, it's Dan and Phil we're talking about here. They'll be friendly even if I wear a freaking potato sack! What I really wanna talk about is Dan's name for Phil..."

And so the two of us fangirl for the next hour or two but then realize just how late it is and how tired we are.

Lyss stays in my guest room and I go to my own room to catch some sleep despite my buzzing mind. Eventually, my thoughts do calm down enough that I drift into a good nights rest.

<^><^><^><^><^<^><^<^><^>

"Danielle!! Get your ass up!! Time to get ready!" 

I jerk awake and fall off my bed at the sudden yelling then groan at Alyssa in acknowledgment that I'm awake.

I look at the clock and it hits me that I really do need to start getting ready. It's 9:15. 

"Shit!" 

If we wanted to be there on time we had to leave at around 9:45! So I rush to my bathroom and do my usual morning routine and then quickly go to my closet to find an outfit (which I should have done last night).

I end up going with a black and white flannel with the sleeves rolled up and some dark jeans to go with it. Now there's only one thing I'm missing... 

"Alyssa! Did you borrow my black hightops again?!" 

"Maybe!"

"I hate you!"

"You love me!"

I grumble under my breath and spot my blue hightop converse. They'll do.

I step into my living room to see alyssa on her phone, wearing my hightops and also one of my Jacksepticeye merch shirts.

"How the hell did you even get in my room without me waking up?" I ask her as i go to the kitchen to grab something to drink quickly before we leave.

"Psssh! You kidding me right? You sleep like you're deaf!" I stick my tongue out at her and then start yelling at her in sign language. She laughs at what she can understand of what I'm signing.

"Alright let's get going you thief, we're walking." She groans at that but moves to the door regardless. 

The walk there is shorter then originally thought, so we walk in and don't see either of the famous youtubers, which makes me relieved actually. We order our drinks and find a nice sized table in case, for some crazy reason, they'll want to stay and talk. I doubt they'll treat us any different than all the other fans, but hey, what do I have to lose? I decide to ask Alyssa to see how early we are,

"Hey Lyss, what time is-" "Oh, hey Danielle!" 

Seriously?...not now, not this...

"Kaycie..heeeey.."

Ah, Kaycie Gabel. Used to be my best friend, until she decided I wasn't good enough for her and stopped talking to me all together. Oh, and what is this? Right behind her is none other than Cayden Delnay. The most annoying, stuck up, rich prick I've ever met.

"Yo! It's Danny Phantom!" 

Did I mention I went to high school with these people? Well, I did...and I was constantly called Danny Phantom; Cayden himself is the one who started it.

"Heeeey..It's been a while hasn't it? How've you guys been?" I ask them as they approach Alyssa's and I's table. 

"Great! Oh! And guess what? All that teasing in High school of me and Cayden actually came true!"

Yep. I expected her to put the spotlight on herself immediately.

"Really? Well congrats! I'm sure the people who shipped you two are happy."

She laughs at that, "I think they are anyway. Is there anybody special in your life right now? You always were a bit of an introvert when it came to socializing." 

Ouch. I don't think she ment it to be mean..but ouch.

"Well..." 

"Ah! There she is, Dan!"

Oh holy fluff-a-fuck. 

I see Phil dragging Dan by his wrist towards my table, and I will admit..the look on Kaycie's face is priceless.

She's always been a bit on the shorter side; around 5'1 to be exact. So when she sees not one, but two 6 foot men, both good-looking, walking in my direction, she just looks amazed and shocked at the same time.

My own face has a huge smile and I wave while Alyssa starts vibrating in her seat from excitement. 

"So sorry we're late Danielle! We accidentally went to the wrong location and Dan hasn't had coffee yet, so he's moving a bit slow."

My inner fangirl is dying from how he's talking to me like I'm actually one of his friends, and not someone that has Dan's phone.

"Phiiiil, you make me sound like a little kid!" Dan says with a smack to Phil's shoulder. "Well you sound like one right now! Now sit, I'll go order our drinks." 

And so Dan sits in the seat across from me and shoots me a smile and a wave, "Hello again." 

"Danielle! Aren't you gonna introduce us!" Kaycie says, while practically drooling over Dan, who suddenly looks a little uncomfortable.

I look at her with my famous RBF. (Resting bitch face)

"No need Kay! These guys are famous on the internet! It's Dan and Phil! Holy shit Danny Ph- eh sorry, Danielle how are you of all people friends with famous people?!" 

Fuck you too Cayden.

"O-oh I-I, U-um-"  
"We met walking down the street."

This is why people love you Daniel Howell.

"Well Damn! If you aren't the luckiest! I'm Cayden, and this is my girl, Kaycie." He puts an arm around her, but moves aside when Phil returns with two drinks in hand, giving one to Dan who instantly looks relieved, on either the return of Phil or the coffee, I don't know. 

I really wish these two pests from my childhood would buzz off now. 

"Well Danielle, I think we should be heading out now, things to do, people to see! We should meet up sometime! See yeah around!" 

Miracles DO happen. 

"Oh yeah, of course-" 

They walk away from the table and I sigh heavily while mumbling out a "-of course Not."

I hear chuckling and look up at the two reasons I'm here right now.   
"Oh!" 

I reach to my back pocket, and pull out Dan's phone, then hold it out to him. He seems to remember that's why we're here, and reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out my phone and trading mine for his.

Phil claps his hands together, "Exchange complete! Yay!"

I do jazz hands to have a small celebration, and i look at Dan who is already on his phone again. Phil notices and grabs the electronic from Dan's grasp, earning a panicked gasp from Dan. "I just got that back Phil!!" The raven haired man puts the phone in his jacket pocket, and smilies at his friend, "It's rude to be on the phone when we are with company Dan!" 

Meanwhile, I look at Alyssa and we both share a laugh at their bickering.

It continues on with light conversation and joking about for the next hour or two, even if it feels like an eternity that I never want to end.

I look over at my phone when I hear it suddenly buzz, alerting me of someone trying to contact me. So, while alyssa is busy talking to the two YouTubers, I quickly put in my password, which shamefully enough is Interactive Introverts. 

Turns out the notification was just Wattpad notifying me that someone liked my book. I really hate that you get an email of everything someone posts, but oh well. 

I suddenly remember the picture I took when I ran into Dan. If we picked up the wrong one phones then...that means the picture he took is on my phone and the one I took is on his phone! I get the silly face picture! Awesome! 

My phone is swiped from hands by the person sitting next to me. "Hey! Excuse me, theif!" I reach desperately for my electronic child, but to no avail.

Curse her long arms.

"No, what Phil said to Dan before was right! Don't be on your phone when you're hanging out with people!" She puts my soul, otherwise known as my phone, in her pocket. 

Phil chuckles lightheartedly, "Ya know, you and Dan really are alike." I laugh and look at Dan, who is looking at his partner, face not looking amused.

Phil's own phone decides to alert him at that time too. Oh the irony. 

He pulls it out, though a little bashfully and looks at the notification. His face looks disappointed for a split second, before he looks at Dan.

"Louise needs us to baby sit at the last second, and she says no one else can at the moment." Dan shruggs and looks back over to us with a smile. 

"It's been a blast lads, but i guess we gotta go now. But! Before we go, I'd like to know if you two have channels? Maybe we could collab sometime?"

Welp. I didn't need to breath anyway.

I quickly reply, "Yes! We do! I'm Danyell, with y-e-l-l, and Lyss is AdderFang! It would be an absolute, freaking honour to collab with you guys!"

My smile can't get bigger.

"Great! Phil, write those down, you spork." Phil grabs a napkin while mumbling about the 'weirdest insult ever'.

After he does, he stands and turns back to Lyss and I, who are still sitting. "It was wonderful meeting you two, even if the reason was a bit odd, but what's fun about normal ways of meeting people, right?" 

I laugh and so does Alyssa next to me. Dan stands up as well, only to move over by phil, "I'll be posting the picture and story on Instagram soon, now that I can actually get into the right phone." He laughs.

"I'll be looking for it! And I can't say enough how cool it was to meet you guys!" I probably sound like such a fangirl right now. Oh well.

Simultaneously, Dan and Phil both salute us with two fingers from their foreheads, which they also notice then laugh. "We'll see ya around mates!" Dan says as he picks up his empty drink and throws it away.

They both walk away, Phil turning around at the last second, by the door, to wave back at us. 

And just like that, they're gone.

But..

I don't regret anything. 

Infact, that was one of the best mistakes to ever happen to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? If you did, show some love to it by giving it kudos and commenting! It really is appreciated <3
> 
> Also, the Instagram account is my actual fanart account! Give it a little tour! >_<


End file.
